Some projectile game devices are symmetrical in some manner to provide certain flight characteristics. Such devices include a football, which spins about its longitudinal axis providing aerodynamic stability when thrown through the air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,249 refers to a flying saucer or throwing disk used in sports games which includes symmetrically distributed wings around a circular portion to provide aerodynamic stability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,573 refers to a boomerang which includes a plurality of symmetrically spaced-apart wings which provide aerodynamic stability. Conventional throwing objects, such as those described above, normally require at least two persons to play a game. When such conventional objects hit the ground, they tend to roll away.
The present invention is a device for playing games having a body portion which includes a plurality of angularly spaced-apart generally T-shaped members extending therefrom.
The invention provides a device which may be used by a single person or several persons to play a game, and which does not tend to roll across the ground. The shape of the device reduces the potential distance it can be thrown to keep it within reasonable bounds.